I Will Protect Her
by Athena465
Summary: Kara has a draining fight with an alien that causes her to solar flare. Instead of running tests or having Kara sit under the sunlamps that same night she pleads with Alex to just let her go home and recover by 'herself'. Coming into the DEO a few days later leads to a revelation about Kara and her personal life.
1. I Will Protect Her

**I really should be working on my other works, but this little gem of a chapter just popped right into my head after a rather rough day and I thought; what better way to deal with a rather shitty day than to write something. And this is the end results. I may just leave this as a one-shot, or I might make it a short 5-chapter story, I will leave that up to you, my devoted readers.**

 **And side note...Katie Mcgrath, man kinds greatest artwork. That is all**

 **I Will Protect Her**

Chapter 1?

 **Kara's P.O.V**

I feel it start to happen, I feel my legs grow weaker as I push absolutely everything that I have into my laser vision that I have aimed at the hostile alien's chest, its only weak spot. My legs finally give out and for only the second time in my life do I feel the sharp jarring pain that Alex felt every time she skinned her knees when we were kids.

Just as I think that I can't keep this up I see the alien finally fall with me before toppling over clutching at his chest. I watch as DEO soldiers rush the crippled alien and restrain it and throw it in the back of their unmarked van before rushing off in the direction of the DEO. It's quite impressive just how quick and efficiently they work, finishing their task within minutes.

I try and push myself to stand when I spot Alex and Maggie walking towards me but all I can manage is to make it to precariously balancing on one knee.

"Supergirl?" Alex says, her hands grabbing my shoulders helping me to stand to my full height, which... yea that wasn't a good idea...oh my why is everything spinning. I feel Alex leading me to one of the DEO vans.

I sit down on one of the benches as Maggie shuts the door quickly effectively shutting out all of the outside noise. "Kara?" Alex's face comes into focus before me. "Kara are you okay?" She grasps my face between her two hands.

I swallow thickly before I nod. "Yea," my voice is hoarse and cracks with each word. "I'm fine, I think I just solar flared that's all."

Finally, Maggie speaks, her voice just as worried as Alex, "You don't look too good Little Danvers."

I wave the two of them off, "I'm fine, I just want to go home and sleep for about three days." I say hoping like Rao they let me go home and worry about debriefing tomorrow.

"Kara, you solar flared, you are vulnerable, you need to come back to the DEO and go through tests before recovering in the sunbeds." Alex said, ever the voice of reason, and normally I wouldn't fight her, but I really just wanted to go home and cuddle with my girlfriend... secret girlfriend... yea that sounded a million times better than the sterile walls of the DEO.

"Alex," I say as sternly as I can, which is laughable since I can barely sit up by myself. "Take me home, end of discussion."

And I see she wants to fight me on this, and I don't blame her, she is just doing her job as the protective big sister, but this is a fight she will not win, and Maggie senses this. "Alright Little Danvers," she says squeezing Alex's' shoulder softly.

Alex looks royally pissed off but she nods before hopping into the front seat while Maggie hands me my back-up civilian clothes, that I slowly put on as Alex maneuvers the van checking for tails before pulling into the DEO parking lot next to Maggie's patrol car.

"I can take her home Alex. They're going to need you in there with that..." Maggie waves her hand comically. "That thing in there. Go, and be safe." She says before kissing a worried looking Alex.

"She really should be under a sun lamp..." Alex huffs. "Okay, come straight back once you get her settled down?" Maggie nods, and as she walks around the car to get behind the wheel Alex leans down through my window and takes my hand. I take that opportunity to squeeze as hard as I can, it's not every day that I don't have to worry about breaking her bones. "Call me the second you think you need to okay Kara?"

I can only nod and give her a weak smile before Maggie starts the car and slowly starts the journey towards my apartment. We ride in silence even though I can almost feel the questions that Maggie is dying to ask me. Thankfully she was silent and just let me stare up at the rising moon.

As we pulled up to my place I turn to Maggie, "I have it from here thanks for the ride Maggie," I say as I gingerly slide out of the car.

"Kara...no you live on the third floor in a building with no elevator," she protests about to get out of the car.

"No, Maggie I will be fine," I feel a blush start to ride in my cheeks, I know full well why I don't want Maggie to help me upstairs. Looking across the road I see her car and know that she is already upstairs waiting on me, and I know that she couldn't help herself when she turned on the news and saw the brutal fight. I know she has spent the last few hours with tears in her eyes waiting to hear from me, to know that I was okay, that the news capturing me falling to my knees didn't mean that I was dying.

Before Maggie could protest I walked through my buildings front doors and dragged myself up the first floor before slumping against the wall and sliding to the floor. I wait several minutes, to ensure that Maggie wasn't going to follow me before I pull out my phone and dial the number at the top of my favorites.

When I hear the line connect I speak, not letting her get a word in. "I'm in the stairwell, p-please come h-h-help me, I am so tired." My words slur with exhaustion and I can only nod to myself, fighting sleep as I hear a door two floors up fly open and muted, hurried steps make their way towards me.

Then I see her, her green eyes so full of concern. "Kara?" She whispers as she takes my face in her hands. "You should be with Alex at the DEO recovering," she harshly whispers and I know, I know she is mad at me but I just wanted to see her, I just wanted to sleep next to her with her arms wrapped around me more than I wanted to sit under a bright lamp for hours on end.

"Please, Lena, I just want to sleep." My hands weakly grasp at her wrists. I can see in her eyes that she wants to be mad at me but a small buried part of her is happy that I chose to recover in her company. And I know, I know that is something that she struggles with, even after months of a steady relationship, that I chose her, that I will always choose her over everything, she is my priority.

"Okay...okay," she whispers as she hoists me up by my arms, throwing one of them over her shoulder before we begin our slow ascent up to my home. It is slow and it is painful. I can feel that I have nothing broken but man am I sore all over, it feels as though all of my muscles are spasming and I tell Lena this.

"Once we get you situated in bed I will get you a glass of water that should help loosen up the muscles and some aspirin." She says as she opens my door.

"And pot stickers?" I ask weakly, even though my hunger isn't at the levels that it is when I haven't solar flared, I find myself still hungry after such a long fight.

"Already here, I ordered them before I saw the fight on the evening news. Come on I will bring them to you after I get you changed and in bed."

"I can manage to change myself." I say weakly, knowing full well that I won't win this fight.

"Just...just humor me Kara please. It's the least I can do after I watched you get thrown into building after building on the news." She says and I can see the tears forming in those beautiful green eyes giving them the look of jade, and while the sight of her eyes is beautiful I swore when we started dating that I never wanted to see her cry hurt too much when she was in pain.

I only nod in response as she goes about helping me change, get under the covers and brings the two of us dinner in bed. As we eat she tells me about her day of board meetings and final proposals for a gala fundraiser for the Luthor Children's Hospital that is set for next month... and it's while she talks about some of the children she met after the hospitals completion that reminds me why I fell so deeply in love with this completely misunderstood woman. After a minute I realize that she stopped talk and was looking at me with a nervous grin.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have sauce on my chin or something?" I hear her insecurities in her questions, that if I look at her to hard I will find reasons to leave her behind like everyone else...yea that's never going to happen.

I shake my head. "I just..." I feel my cheeks heat up, making her smile widen just a bit more. "I just love you so damn much."

She chuckles, "You must have really hit your head hard Ms. Danvers if you have resorted to cursing." She laughs as I gently push her shoulder. When our laughter slows down I see her worry flare back up.

"I'm okay Lena, I promise. Nothing is broken, I solar flared at the end of the fight so, I am just sore. A good night sleep in my own bed with my secret girlfriend will be all I need for now."

"You solar flared?" I nod, I know that she knows what it is but there was something behind her eyes, something almost feral behind those green orbs and they darken.

"What's going through that big brain of yours sweetheart?" I swallow thickly when she licks her lips and her eyes dart to my neck. And then it clicks and I feel my neck and face heat up yet again, damn this woman I think fondly.

"So... you are just as human as I am right now?" Her hand travels to her chest, just below her collar bone, where hidden under her shirt is a small bite mark I left on her the night before. I see her mind wander.

It became abundantly clear not long after we started dating about 6 months ago that Lena wanted to mark me, to bite me and leave a mark to let everyone know that I belonged to someone, that I belonged to the youngest Luthor.

"Lena..." I say just before she leans down and runs her tongue over my pulse point just before she bites down, it is borderline harsh but I can't get over the pleasurable fact that I can feel Lena's teeth sink into the skin of my neck. I can't stop the moan that escapes.

"I have wanted to do that since the moment you walked into my officer by yourself." I hear her mumble as she trails more kisses along my jaw, nipping here and there before her lips connect with mine. "Tell me to stop, Kara. Tell me you are too sore and tired..."

And I know that this is her giving me an out for tonight, a way to tell her to stop without having to actually say it, but I can't, I can never seem to turn this woman away.

"I..." I gasp as she sucks at my collar bone, her hands tangled in my hair, mine grasping the bed sheets out of fear of hurting her...then I remember, no easy task when I have one Lena Luthor doing everything that she can to make sure that I can't think clearly. "I do-don't want you t-to stop..."

She chuckles then and it is almost evil the way she looks at me with pure desire behind her eyes as she leans back in to leave yet another mark just below my right ear...

* * *

 _ **Three Days Later**_

 **Kara's P.O.V**

Walking into the DEO three days later I walk straight to Alex's office. I called her the morning after I solar flared and told her I just needed a few days to myself, to recover in my own way before going to the DEO to use the sunbeds. Most of the marks Lena left on my neck are gone save for the one spot she kept visiting below my right ear. So, I made sure that my hair covered the mark before walking towards Alex.

"Kara! Are you feeling okay?" She rushes towards me. "Do you have any of your powers back yet? What the hell have you been doing the last three days?" I can hear the bit of hurt in her voice that I hadn't asked her to help me while I recovered at home but I knew that she was with Maggie in safe hands.

"I'm okay Alex. I'm not sick, no broken bones, I listened to your advice and just spent the last three days in bed recovering."

And that was true...I spent all three days in bed... recovering...from multiple orgasms...

I clear my throat and look away from Alex's curiously probing look when she sees the blush race up my neck. "What's going on?" It is a simple question with so many answers.

"N-nothing! I ju-just came by to lay under the sun lamps for a few hours before I go back home." I nervously make sure that my hair is still covering the mark Lena left below my ear.

She looks at me for a moment longer before walking me to the med bay. "You know the drill." She says as she starts to fiddle with the setting and I start taking my blouse and pants off leaving me in my sports bra and boy shorts. "Winn worked on these the pass few days and upped the radiation so that an hour under the lamp is about five hours under a regular sun. If we work at it a bit... OH MY GOD!"

I hear Alex yell out and turning around I see her staring at me with her jaw wide open. "What?!" I ask thinking she might have shocked herself on the mechanics of the machines. I hear a door behind me open and Winn exclaiming, "Oh my god Kara are you okay?!"

Turning to face him I see him with a similar look about him as Alex. "What in the name of Rao are you two going on about?" I ask Winn who raises a hand to scratch behind his neck, a nervous tick of his.

"Kara, you said that you were only sore, you didn't tell us that the alien took to your back like a rabid dog!" Its then that Alex decides to inspect my back, reaching a hand out to touch the marks that I apparently have. I hiss at the touch and quickly turn away. "Kara your back is full of scratches and bite marks, you could have an infection setting in!"

Looking over my shoulder I inspect what they are so worried about, turning to a mirror to get a better look I see why they are so worried...

Lena really took every chance she could get to leave her marks all over me...looking back at Winn and Alex I immediately know they want an explanation as to why I didn't come straight to the DEO...oh boy, I was standing at the moment in time that I was dreading; revealing to my friends and family that I was in a serious relationship... with a Luthor they will say, then general arguing ensues...

Man, I really wish Lena was here with me for this...

"O-okay, this isn't from the alien Alex...it...um..." I stumble through, I have no idea what to say, or how to explain this away or in a way that prevents them from being angry...

Thankfully...in a way... Winn interjects. "Oh my god, Kara got some while she was gone!"

I rush to Winn and slap my hand over his mouth and shush him. "Keep your voice down," I whisper harshly.

Taking my hand away I turn to Alex, I can see in her eyes that she is going over all the pieces... and finally they all click.

"It's a woman," she states. "Those are scratches from nails...That's why you have been sparse since for game nights, and when I come over your apartment has a slightly different smell to it; its perfume..."

"Alex..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I see the hurt color her eyes.

"I... I just wanted to bask in the first real relationship that I have ever had, I wanted to let it grow without every one interjecting their opinions. That and well...s-she is nervous and I don't want to rush her... I-I don't wan-want to lose her Alex."

"Kara," Winn says softly. "Why would you ever think that our opinions about this person would ever be...bad? If she makes you happy, then she is awesome by my books."

I never look away from Alex's eyes, I know that she has figured it out, she is just waiting to see if I have the guts to lie again. I sigh heavily. "Because you all already have your preconceived notions about her. First sign of evil deeds she is at the top of your list... I just wanted to protect her, even if it's from my friends and family."

Silence engulfs the room as I move my gaze down towards the floor. I can feel the anger rolling off of Alex in waves.

"That's why you wanted to go home? She was there...that means she knows who you are, and I take it that means she knows about the DEO?" I simply nod.

"I'm still slightly...very confused," I hear Winn say.

"Well go on Kara, tell him who you decided needed protection from us," more hurt on Alex's side. "From your family."

I feel tears and fear fill my eyes as I look Alex straight in the eye before saying with complete conviction and devotion; "I am in a strong and loving relationship with Lena Luthor. And nothing you say or do will stop me from always going home to her. Nothing."

It was in that moment when you could hear a pin drop that Winn drops the clipboard within his grasp, and suddenly I know that I am going to have to fight to keep Lena in my life, her insecurities will flare up with a vengeance when Alex inevitably confronts her.

These people, my friends and family don't understand just how much Lena's rough business woman exterior hides a wounded young woman who believes she doesn't deserve the love and devotion that I feel for her.

"I'm in love with Lena and if I need to, I will protect her from you, with everything that I have."

 **A. Grayson**


	2. All that Matters is your Happiness

**Well, I couldn't very well leave you guys wanting more, now could I? Here we see Winn being his adorably insightful self. And without further ado, chapter two...hey that rhymes...**

 **All that Matters is your Happiness**

Chapter 2

 **Alex' P.O.V.**

"I'm in love with Lena and if I need to, I will protect her from you, with everything I have."

Kara's words plow right through me and leave me almost breathless, the way she had such conviction in her voice, such steel, I knew that these threats weren't made lightly. This wasn't Kara Danvers or even Supergirl speaking, this was Kara Zor-el, a woman who lost her entire world, her entire birth family, refusing to lose anyone else.

But this a Luthor we were talking about, she comes from a bloodline of alien hating, manipulative and megalomaniacs, why should I even begin to think that she was any different from her family, or even entertain the idea that she was good enough for my little sister.

With all of these thoughts racing through my mind I find myself if a battle of glares between Kara and myself, I barely register Winn looking back and forth between the two of us. Finally, I can't remain quiet any longer.

"Are you out of your fucking mind Kara?" My voice quiet, holding all the anger deep down for fear of having Kara shut down and storm away before I get to try and reason with her, get her to see that this is such an awful idea. "Not only are you in a... _relationship_...with a Luthor, but you told her who you are, and about the DEO? You have compromised years upon years of work. If the general population even gets a whisper of the DEO, the federal government will shut us down. Who, them pray tell, will keep the bad aliens from sunning rampant in the streets?"

"Alex, I didn't tell her about me being Supergirl, she figured it out! She is so incredibly smart, so much so that if you got over your snap judgment of her, I really thing the two of you would become inseparable. As for the DEO I had to tell her, she would see me in all of these bone breaking fights, where I am thrown around like a ragdoll, and then disappear from her daily life for hours on end recovering here. I came home after those days to a crying Lena wondering why I didn't love her enough to come to her when I was injured after a fight. I couldn't let her keep thinking that, I love her too much to ever see her cry over something that I can prevent."

At this point Kara was pleading with me to see her side of things, but I just... I just couldn't. Kara risked everything by telling that woman about our existence. "I am so furious with you Kara!" I couldn't hold myself back any longer. "I am so disappointed in you, why would you think it was even okay in the first place to become involved, in anyway with a Luthor. I could barely stand thinking that the two of you were friends but at least I thought that your loyalties lied with us unquestionably." I rub my hand over my forehead and turn away from my sister.

I go to walk to the door, barely being able to be around Kara at the moment as she tried to plead on Lena's behalf. "Alex, please try to understand. You are my sister, I will always have your back, I'll always be loyal to you!"

I whirled around to face Kara on last time. "You threatened me! You threatened our whole group of friends, the DEO!" I couldn't hold back any longer how truly angry I was. "You stood here and basically said you were ready for a fight with us if we so much as threatened that woman! That's not loyalty!" I spat, unable to say her name. "You know," I say my voice lowering. "I never thought that I would see the day I was wrong about you Kara."

With that I hung my head down in instant shame at my words, knowing that they cut my sister deep but I couldn't stop them, and left the medical wing.

* * *

 **Winn's P.O.V**

I watched as Kara took a large shuddering breath at Alex's parting words. I knew that they cut the super hero deeply. Tears are slowly building up in her eyes, refusing to fall.

"Kara..." I say softly.

She huffs out a breath, shaking her head. "I... Why...how do...Why does she hate me for being in love?" And in that moment Kara is that scared little girl, whose parents put her on a ship and sent her off, awake, into the deep dredges of space to an unfamiliar planet as she watched her planets death claim the lives of her family...

She stood there, just staring at the door that Alex had escaped through. "Kara..." She turned her glare to my so fast I was a bit worried that her laser vision would come creeping out.

"I DON'T need your hate spewed at Lena right now too Winn," she growled out making me put my hands up in a peace offering.

"I stand by what I said earlier Kara," I say evenly. "I don't care who has your heart, so long as you are happy and you trust that person. You being Supergirl, that's your secret to tell, do I think you could have handled telling Lena about the DEO differently, a little bit. But I trust your judgement Kara." I lower my hands as I walk up to her, the tears now running down her cheeks. "Alex doesn't hate you, and she's not angry that you are in love, she's hurt that you didn't tell her. And I know your loyalties lie with us, just as much as they do with Lena, Alex knows this too." I close a bit more distance between us and wrap her in a hug I know that she is desperate for.

It takes seconds after that for Kara to let out one...one singular, heartbreaking sob into my shoulder that makes her whole-body shudder, then that's it. Her tears still stain my shirt but she's silently shaking in my arms, and just a year ago a small part of me would have been thrilled to have this gorgeous person cradled in my arms, my nose buried in her hair, but now, standing here today I know that there is no one out there better suited for the girl of steel than Lena Luthor.

"Give her time, slowly let her see you and Lena together, eventual she will see what I have no doubt you see in Lena. Helping her that day she organized that gala to set up those guys using alien weapons to rob people, I saw something in her, something good and right."

"She told me," Kara said into my shoulder, her voice shaky and still tear-laden. "She told me that the Luthor's' did everything that they could to alienate her from everyone, trying to turn her to their evil ways. She always told me that she knew, she knew that she wanted to be someone good, someone that her future significant other would be proud of. That was the night we got together, I told her that I was so proud of her and her strength...that she was amazing." She heaved another shaky sigh before pulling back and looking me in the eyes. "Winn, I don't want to feel guilty for loving her, I couldn't put her through that. Tell me, tell me that Alex will come around, even if you don't believe that she will."

Raising my hands to grab her strong shoulders I looked at her with every ounce of my belief, "Alex, will come around. James will too once he finds out. You are so pure hearted sometimes Kara, that we want to do nothing but protect you from the evils of this world that sometimes we forget that you know of loss that none of us will ever comprehend, you carry an anger inside that we forget about. Does Lena help calm that anger?"

"Yes."

"Does she make you feel at peace with the death of Krypton and your family?"

She hesitates but lets out a small "Yes."

"Does she calm your very being? Does she make you happy?"

"Yes."

I smile, "Does she care for you when the many noises of this world send you into sensory overload?"

She nods.

"Then that is all I care about. I know that she will protect you, I've seen enough of the two of you around each other. And I know for a fact that Lucy was with me in cheering for the two of you to get together."

"What?!"

 **A. Grayson**


	3. You Might Learn Something

**Banking on just a few more chapters, here we see Alex...well i will just let you read it lmao.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **You Might Learn Something**

Chapter 3

 **Alex's P.O.V.**

Leaving the DEO, I can't seem to shake the instant shame that settled deep within my chest at my parting words to Kara. Deep down I know, I know Kara has the best judgement of all of us, she is far better at keeping her head on straight in situations that would make me go crazy and disregard orders. So, I know, I know that Lena isn't like the rest of her family merely because Kara says so.

I mean the woman captured my little sisters heart for longer than a few weeks. Growing up, watching Kara fumble through high school was borderline painful. Regardless if you are human or an alien from Krypton all creatures go through a time in their life where hormones run rampant. And Kara, a few years off of losing her whole world was struggling with new powers and new feelings. I sat back and watched as she isolated from herself, not living up to the full high school experience because the one time she did... well she broke the poor dudes nose.

If Kara felt it within herself to become truly relaxed in someone's presence, then that person really did hold her heart.

I find myself sitting on my bike, my arms resting on the handlebars as I stare straight ahead.

A Luthor... that is where I found myself on repeat.

What if she is plotting a slow play, where she gets Kara and her friends comfortable with her around before she strikes, making it all that much worse...

Groaning I fail to hear the footsteps slowly making their way to me.

" I take it whatever has you out here sulking is part of the reason that Kara is in my facility crying?" Looking up I see Jonn looming over me with his arms crossed, a stern, fatherly look coating his face.

"She's crying?" It's a fucking stupid question, of course your little sister is crying, you basically questioned her love for you... you made it sound like Kara was choosing that woman over you...which isn't that what she is doing...she threatened me if I laid a finger on her... a serious threat at that.

Jonn is silent as he looks at me, letting me deal with my racing thoughts.

"Kara has been in a relationship with Lena, that's where she's been the last three days... she was with that woman." I can't stop the venom in my voice at the end, "I don't trust her with my sister."

"I can see that. But answer me this Alex," Jonn uncrosses his arms and places a hand on one of my tense shoulders. "Did you ever stop to think that Kara doesn't trust you around Lena?"

I snap my head so fast to look up at Jonn that I hear my neck crack in a few places. "What?!"

"You don't trust Lena with Kara's heart but you expect Kara to trust you with the knowledge that she loves a Luthor. And look at how you rewarded her, you stormed away in a rage." His voice was even, but I could hear his disappointment, his disappointment in me...

"How are you okay with this?" I interrupt, so not ready to look deeper into the double standard Jonn was pointing out. "Kara told that woman about who she is, about the DEO!"

"Enough!" Jonn finally lost his patience. "Kara is by no means under the DEO's control, who she tells her secret to is her choice, do I wish less people knew, of course, I want nothing but for her and you to be safe but Kara is an adult Alex. As for her revealing to Lena about the DEO, I will have a talk with her about that. I know you are used to protecting her but she is an adult Alex, an adult with her own heart and that heart fell in love with Lena."

He pauses and lets his words sink in. I know that he is right but I spent my whole life almost protecting Kara, it was something that was hard to shut off on a dime. I sigh. "I don't trust her Jonn, I don't."

"Then take these as your final orders for the day and then you can go home. Go talk with Ms. Luthor, clear the air, because I am certain if you see Lena in person you will see the love that the woman carries for your sister." His voice was soft and his gaze kind.

"How are you okay with this?" My voice was no longer harsh but curious.

"Because I watched as for the last six months Kara has seemed happier, lighter, like she wasn't still carrying the weight of Krypton's death on her shoulders anymore. Did I know who this mystery person was, no, but I had suspicions. But anyone that can make Kara smile wider than normal couldn't have a single evil bone in their body." He takes a step back, holding out my helmet that was hanging from the handlebars. "Now go, learn something new about National City's resident Luthor, you might be surprised."

* * *

 **Lena's P.O.V.**

I'm sore...

And it's all Kara's fault...

Beautiful, sexy and adorable Kara's fault...

Was this meeting over yet?

Kara after a solar flare was a force to be reckoned with, no longer fearful of breaking me in the absolute throes of passion, she could hold me to her with all the strength she humanly had...

And I couldn't wait to do it all again tonight...

That is all I can think about as I listen to entitled men try and tell me how to run my company, like I wasn't the CEO or anything. I wasn't truly listening anymore just catching bits and pieces here and there.

For another thirty minutes proposals were set for new mergers and new projects before i called the meeting to an end. Walking back to the elevator that would lead me up a few floors to my office I feel a presence behind me.

"Henry, was there something else that you wanted to speak with me about?" My voice was curt.

Henry Collier, an aging, bald, overweight man who was one of the last left from my brother's reign within the company. Many of the members from back then had either drank themselves to death, were forced out by myself or left siting that I would run the company to the ground, that only a real Luthor should run Luthor Corp.

"I was just wondering why the Alien Detection device wasn't on the market yet, you signed off on the finally plans near 9 months ago now?" His voice was falsely sweet, like I would fall the feet that he couldn't see just with the change of tone. Oh, how wrong he was.

Stepping out, with him following me I see Jess motion for my attention but I hold up a finger to her. "Because Mr. Collier I scrapped the idea." I stopped before Jess's desk and turned to the sleazy man. The way his face reddened with anger almost made me smile, almost.

"You scrapped...do you have any idea how much money that could have made this company? With a bit of well-timed fear people would have flocked to the stores to buy an alien detection device, and you what? Had a change of heart?" I could see that he wanted to yell, to make a scene in the empty office but I knew he would hold back...so I pushed him to forget what little manners he had.

"Yes, a change of heart," Kara. "It would have done more damage than good Mr. Collier so I scrapped the project. It cost the company nothing as it was my own money that I put into the device as a personal project that I no longer felt was necessary."

And I watched with an invisible smile as what restraint the man had...snapped. "You are a fool, it's no wonder Lillian did everything that she could to keep you from running the company, she would have succeeded too if it wasn't for Lex. And shame on that man thinking that you would have followed in his vision. You truly are the worthless Luthor. You don't have what it takes to run this company!"

"And tell me, what does it take to run L-Corp? Since you seem to know what it takes." I cross my arms trying to keep my fury hidden. I promised Kara that I would be safe and this was a man that would have no qualms about sending hitmen after me if he didn't get his way. But I was so tired of listening to how he thought I should run the company, my company, not his.

"It takes a healthy dose of disdain for aliens to run _Luthor Corp._ You are fool to think that one-day Supergirl herself will come after you, they are a danger to the human race, and without a proper leader like Lex the world will fall under their spell."

The ravings of a mad man, Lex's favorite company. "You truly are a fool Mr. Collier," I tried to stop the Irish accent from coming out but this man had pushed the final button. "This world doesn't need a man stopping at nothing to achieve god-hood. It needs someone to act as a go between humans and aliens. It needs to understand that the aliens that have found their way to our world, have lost their own, their families, their homes. Are some bad...yea. Aliens don't leave a bad mark on the human race, we do that our selves. Now," I sigh peaking over at Jess whose eyes shoot to look behind me, at what I do not know. "If you would be so kind as too pack up your office and see yourself out. This company has no place for someone like you in it anymore. This is no longer Lex's company, its mine, something you seem to have forgotten."

He turns in a rage to head back to the elevator, I stay to ensure that he is leaving and not waiting for me to turn my back to him, to keep him away from Jess. Just as the lift arrives he lets out one more jab. "Your little friendship with that Supergirl will be the death of you, she can't be trusted."

"I trust her more than I will ever trust you. Might want to start looking for work outside of National City, I will make it my personal goal to ensure that no one in this city will want to hire you." And with that the doors close on out conversation, taking him down to his soon to be empty office. I sigh and turn to look at Jess, letting my shoulders fall. "Please make sure that security knows to watch him closely until he is blocks away from the building." My voice was no longer that of the CEO, I was too tired for that.

I knew that Jess had seen me at my worse, and she was one of the few that knew of my relationship with Kara, while the woman didn't know that Kara was Supergirl, I could see that she had a hunch. And yet she never asked questions, she truly was the best assistant I could ever ask for.

"Please hold all calls, I'm going to check up on Kara, she had a long few days." I see Jess smile but it was more reserved. "What is it Jess?" My voice still tired.

"Behind you Ms. Luthor, is um...well it's..."

"Ms. Luthor." I know that voice, the slightly hardened edge tinged with a softness that was hard to eradicate. Turning around I come face to face with someone that I know, knows everything. I knew that when I took advantage of Kara's solar flare I was sending out a signal that Kara Danvers was mine.

"Alex Danvers, what can I do for you?"

 **A. Grayson**


	4. Don't Question My Love!

**Before you read this, know that i love the character of Alex, and i think anyone would kill for a sister that loved them as much as Alex loves Kara but sometimes love blinds people to the damage they are unintentionally doing. And I wanted the relationships i potray to reflect life, where after one conversation everything isn't magically okay, that there are steps to be taken if one wants to repair bridges before they fall completely.**

 **Anyway, enough of that, let's get reading.**

 **Don't Question my Love!**

Chapter 4

 **Jess's P.O.V.**

I knew the moment that I saw Alex walk through those elevator doors that she was a woman on a mission, that she was finally disclosed about the true depth of Ms. Luthor and Kara's relationship. And boy did she look angry, and that...well that frustrated me. The look on her face, the anger that was pouring off of her lithe frame were the very reasons that the two love birds were so reluctant to tell Kara's family about their relationship.

"I am here to see Luthor." The woman demanded and I just couldn't help myself and the anger tinted tone that came with it.

"Really? Well she is in a meeting right now so you are going to have to sit over there and wait." I snapped.

The look that Alex shot me was one full of surprise and deep thought, but she didn't argue further, merely planted herself on a chair and continued to study me. I dutifully pretended to be hard at work when in actuality Ms. Luthor was in her final meeting of the day and told me to go home before she was dragged a few floors down into what I know is a meeting that is giving the woman a headache.

I was tempted to call Kara and let her know, but I knew that Kara had had a few bad days sine Ms. Luthor was MIA for three straight days. I don't know what happened but I know that it was nothing good. Kara could fool the entire world right down to her sister, but I saw... I see the profound sadness behind those blue eyes just like Ms. Luthor does. I hear her sobs has she mumbles words I can't hear, as she cries in Ms. Luthor's arms, I see anger like no other when another threat against Ms. Luthor's life reaches her ears.

So, no one had to tell me but I know that Kara went through something that she required her girlfriends undivided attention, and somehow and somewhere in all of this Alex Danvers came in to play.

Maybe Kara told Alex she was dating Ms. Luthor and she hadn't taken it well, I doubt she would disown her own sister but well you never know. When people mention the name Luthor they do crazy things.

"You know, don't you?" I am pulled from my thoughts by the surprisingly soft words across the room. Without looking up, I answer.

"Know what, Agent Danvers?"

"That Luthor is dating my sister?" There is that edge again when she says Luthor.

Looking up this time I see that there is a war of emotions running rampant behind cool brown eyes. "Yes," I keep my answer simple.

"What's it like? Working for that family?"

"I don't work for that family, I work for Ms. Luthor." I snap. "Ms. Luthor saved my life when she hired me here, I owe everything that I have and everything that I am to her. She saw the scared barely out of high school girl who applied for a job that I wasn't qualified for because I was that desperate to eat and sleep under a roof, that I was willing to lie through my teeth just to get a job. Instead of laughing me out of her office, she took time out of her day to train me, she lost many lunches and skipped many dinners to get me to where I am, and personally paid for my classes that would teach me what she couldn't. So, no I don't work for the Luthor's, I work for Lena."

Alex is quiet for a few minutes before she speaks and at least she looks somewhat guilty. "I just... I'm sorry. I know that she isn't like the rest of them but I just... I can't get over the fact that she is a Luthor, and that Kara kept that from me..." She runs her hands through her short hair and I can see so much tension in her shoulders. "I was told to come here because I might learn something about her but I don't know if I want to learn anything about her..." It almost sounds like I wasn't supposed to hear that last part but oh how I did.

"Did it ever occur to you that Kara didn't tell you because she feared this very reaction? You are angry, and some of that anger is justifiable, Kara kept a huge secret from you but Kara is an adult, she shouldn't be punished for keeping something from you, she doesn't have to tell you every little thing that she does." I say gently, because I know that this was the very reaction that Kara and Ms. Luthor feared, this anger, this hostility.

"But this isn't something like what movie she went to see or what she had with lunch. This is a dangerous secret to keep, what if..."

"Do not finish that thought in this office Agent Danvers." My voice becomes curt.

"I am sorry Jess, I just... I'm trying to wrap my head around all of this..." She huffs as she looks up to the ceiling, resting her head against the back of the plush chair.

"Well wrap it around quickly because Ms. Luthor loves your sister and I know, that if you make an ultimatum; you or her; Kara will choose her but Ms. Luthor will take herself out of the equation before she ever tears Kara away from you., and that will be the ultimate pain for the both of them and you will have only yourself to blame."

As I finish talking the elevator doors slide open and Ms. Luthor and slimy Mr. Collier walk out.

 **Alex's P.O.V.**

Jess's words hit me hard. There was no way to get Kara to see that this was a bad idea without hurting her. If I tried to reason with her then she would become angry and that was something that National City didn't need was a hotheaded Supergirl. If I made her choose, she would choose Lena but Lena would push Kara to me even if it would hurt her like Jess said it would...

Ahhh, I pulled on my hair to the point where tears were pricking at my eyes

I am pulled out of my racing thoughts by Lena arguing with an older man who looked as though he thought Lena would bow at his feet with just a smile, when all it really did was make him look like some used car salesmen.

That's when I heard the term _Alien Detection Device..._

I knew that woman was up to something... "I scraped the project..." Well fucking shit. "I had a change of heart... more bad than good..." No, she had to make that device because that would make everything that I thought about the woman would be true... but alas I couldn't deny that she sounded genuine when she spoke as to why she tossed the project away. Was that change of heart Kara and her goofy smile? Or Supergirl's tough but kind persona?

God why was this woman so confusing?!

"Your little friendship with that Supergirl will be the death of you, she can't be trusted." The man said as he was promptly dismissed.

"I trust her more than I will ever trust you..." I look over Lena's shoulder to Jess and see that the woman is pointedly staring at me, almost begging for me to see the woman though her eyes, through Kara's eyes... and I am trying, I am trying to learn like Jonn told me too.

It is then, after that sleazy man has left that I hear the change in the Luthor's voice, she sounds human... tired...

I stand and try to keep my voice hard but I can't keep the thoughts that this hard, possibly evil woman somehow captured my sister's pure heart... and maybe, just maybe there was a reason why...

"Ms. Luthor."

"Agent Danvers, what can I do for you?" And I know that she knows, that Kara didn't have to tell me that she was seeing someone, it's hard to miss the blaringly obvious marks that she left on my sisters back... yea lets just lock that image far, far... far away.

"You know why I am here."

Luthor sighs before turning back to Jess. "Go home like I told you to an hour ago and don't come back till Monday, just forward all calls to the voicemail, I will take care of them tomorrow."

"Ms. Lu..." She holds up her hand while the other pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Enjoy your four-day weekend Jess." While her tone leaves no room for argument it still holds fondness and gentleness that one rarely, if ever associates with a Luthor. "Agent Danvers... follow me." She leads me to her office once she sees with her own eyes that Jess did in fact heed her orders and left for her long weekend.

As I stand awkwardly in her office as she takes a seat behind her desk I look around. The room is surprisingly homey, the balcony looking over National City is obviously unlocked... and it strikes me as to why... for Supergirl, for Kara.

"That Jess is a good assistant but trying to get her to take days off is like pulling teeth..."

"Why my sister?" I cut her off, not wanting to linger in this room with this woman and her idle chatter.

That makes her look up sharply and I am struck by just how green her eyes are, how if I look hard enough I can see the wariness in them. "I am afraid I don't fully understand the question Agent."

Stalking up to her desk I lean on my hands bringing my face even with hers, just a few feet away from this potentially dangerous woman. "Why Kara? Why choose her to pretend to love?" And instantly I feel my head jerk to the side and my cheek sting.

Standing straight I see that Luthor has stood as well, my left hand goes to my stinging cheek... I was just slapped by my sister's... "What the hell was that?" I growl out.

"Don't you ever question my love for your sister, you can question anything else about me, my motives, my family anything but that. That woman is the love of my life Agent Danvers and it's a damn shame you can't seem to grasp that with an even mind." Her voice is steady... scary almost as those piercing green eyes bore into me.

"I will question whatever the hell I want Luthor, you can understand my apprehension. A Super and a Luthor? How do I know that you aren't like Lex? How do I know?" I ask lowering my hand and shrugging my shoulders with the age old question.

I see her thinking deeply before she sighs and the tension falls from her shoulders. "Did Kara ever tell you about her time in the phantom zone?" I shake my head, my face scrunching up.

"All she ever told me was that she had periods of being awake but that she slept most of those years away."

"Well, she spent more time awake than asleep. In that time, she told me that all she could see was her planet, dying with her family. She told me stories about Krypton, about her mother and father. She told me about Astra, about what you did," at that her voice hardens.

"I did what I had too, Kara understands that. I didn't want to kill her aunt, but she knows that I had no choice." I yell back but it doesn't faze the woman.

"I'm not arguing that, she's know you had no choice, you were protecting someone close to you, who I don't know. But did you ever let Kara grieve. I mean beyond the obvious anger that she held, did you ever hold her as she cried herself to sleep? Did you ever hug her, and say sorry, over and over and over again so that she would know that you would forever be sorry that you took her last connection to her mother away from her? Did you ever let her grieve before moving onto the next Supergirl mission?"

I swallow thickly at the Luthor's heavy words. Kara never made it seem like she needed a shoulder to lean on after the first few days passed after Astra's death... did she really... "She said she was fine," and even to my own ears it sounds like a weak argument.

Luthor sighs before walking around the desk to stand directly in front of me, standing eye to eye, this close with a look of complete sadness tinging her eyes, I can almost see what Kara see's in this woman.

"Look, Alex, I know she is your sister but you have to understand that there is an immense amount of sadness, hurt and rage simmering beneath her lovable exterior. And it may be hard to hear and it may not be my place to say this but you contribute to some of that." Her voice is soft and kind as she looks into my eyes, almost like she is staring deep into my soul.

I shake my head, "I don't understand."

"Kara forgave you for killing Astra but she wishes that you had been more concerned for her afterwards, and she was angry for the longest time that you were willing to let her be angry at someone else for what you did." I gasp, coming to realize just how much of Kara's life this woman knows. "The last thing Kara needs is for her sister to add on to the anger that she is constantly fighting against. Deep down she is just girl that lost her home, her family and just wants to be loved, for every part of her, and in my own personal opinion that I have never and will never tell Kara; I think you take advantage of her."

That last part is simple and to the point and stings more than the earlier slap ever would. I remain quiet taking Luthor's verbal bashing because I am seeing that I might deserve it. "I would never take advantage of my sister, I love her."

She nods her head as she takes a step back. "I know you do, but you take advantage of her understanding nature, like when you ditched her on her earth birthday. She plays it off that she knows that you were still running on the high of a new relationship, that you were finally happy in your own skin, and she was proud of you. But let me tell you something Alex, you hurt her that night, you were hurting her and you made it seem as though you didn't feel guilty..."

"I went to her, I apologized!" I snap back.

"But you still hurt her feelings!" Luthor growls back. "After you left that night because you couldn't even bother to stay with her through the night, she called me, and i held her as she cried. For the longest time she wouldn't tell me, we weren't dating then but I still loved her and I wanted to do nothing but ease her pain. I was there that night.

I was there on the anniversary of Krypton's death a month into our relationship and you weren't. You were with Maggie on the day that your SISTER lost her entire life. You weren't there to see the vacant look in her eyes as she ran her thumb over her wrist, you weren't there when she said that it was on that day that she wished her skin wasn't steel. You don't realize Alex, that if I hadn't been in her life and she had no powers that night you might not have your sister here anymore!" At this point she was yelling and I was breaking apart on the inside.

"Kara wouldn't do that, even if she could..."

"People do crazy things when they feel unwanted, and full of grief. And Kara, she is so kind, and so sweet that it's easy for people to not realize that they are taking advantage of that kindness. She is strong, but even the strongest of beings needs someone to see the sadness and pain that built that strength. And I see, I see Kara Zor-el. Not Kara Danvers, not Supergirl. I see that scared little girl who crash landed on this godforsaken planet with no purpose. You have to understand that I mean her no ill will, I would rather die than see a world without her in it, without her in my life. Your sister sees past whatever hang-ups you and the rest of the world sees about me. And it took a long time for me to accept that I was worthy of her love, that I was worthy of her."

I stand there dumbfounded as I watch tears glisten her green eyes, I see the absolute truth that she speaks, and damn does that hit me hard. I look back over my life spent by Kara's side and I can see what Luthor means when she says that we have all at some point taken advantage of Kara and fuck...

"So, you see Alex that is why Kara chose to fall in love with me, I see her rage and I accept it. I see her not as an alien but as a person who deserves to have an epic love story, and I will give that to her, I will give her the life that we both know she deserves. She will be the very center of my universe."

I take a deep breath and turn from the woman before me and walk to look over National City. I want to hate this woman... but even I can't deny that everything she said was truth.

"I hate to admit it," I say to my reflection, looking at hers knowing that she doesn't know I can see her. "But you are right." I choke out and the surprise that paints the woman almost makes it worth it. "I guess somewhere along the way I forgot... I forget that underneath that bubbly personality is a woman who lost everything." I turn back to Luthor and meet her surprised gaze head on. "You know before I left Kara made a comment that I am starting to slowly think might hold some weight."

"And what is that exactly." He voice is timid but her posture is every bit that of a CEO.

"She said that if I could get my head out of my ass, that the two of us would get along, her words were inseparable. I want to think that she was right but it will take a while Luthor, I can't just stop thinking that you will ever be worthy of my sister. And I heard everything that you have said, and you are right, I might need to clear the air with Kara about her aunt... it won't happen overnight but maybe one day I will make Kara's statement true Luthor."

And I see something that I have never seen, a smile that brightens the room instantly touches the stunning woman's face and again in that moment I see why Kara found herself entranced by this woman.

"Well, maybe we can start by you not calling me Luthor. Kara can't stand when people do that, it's kind of cute how riled up she gets." And with that her smile grows just a bit brighter.

I walk up to the woman who has my sister's heart and hold out my hand. Waiting for her to take it before letting a small smile touch my own lips. It will take a good while before I trust her enough to even think about calling her a friend but for Kara's sake I will try to understand this mystery of a woman. "I guess this is the start... Lena."

 **A. Grayson**


	5. Alright, Enough Kara

**Okay, finally I have a chapter for you guys. Am I entirely happy with it, no but it's been long enough and I know that those of you who are enjoying it want to know whats going on with our lovely ladies.**

 **Side bar- I am not Jame's biggest fan even from the start of the first season, the guy just rubs me the wrong way and I swear I don't know why LMAO!** **and he will be making an appearance next chapter so I will try to remain unbiased.**

 **See you all next chapter.**

 **Alright, Enough Kara**

Chapter 5

 **Lena's P.O.V.**

When I first saw Alex waiting for me outside my office, I didn't expect the conversation to end the way it did, not with look of almost pure anger and hatred pouring from the agent's face. But here I was, in the tallest building in National City, shaking my girlfriend's sisters hand.

"I'm sorry about before...slapping you and all." I say, and even though it's an apology, I keep my voice even and hard. "But if I ever catch you questioning my love for your sister I will not hesitate to do it again."

"Duly noted." When she drops my hand it's with little emotion. "I should get back, have HR prepare your NDA about Kara and the DEO... which I will just say this now and get it out of the way, no one is happy about you knowing about the DEO. We would have gotten over Kara telling you about Supergirl, but the DEO is a government agency... that goes without saying..."

"To pretend that you do not exist, not a hard concept to grasp Agent Danvers. Don't worry, I will sign your NDA."

Alex nods her head almost to roughly and begins walking backwards towards the door to my office. "I guess, I will be seeing you around... Lena." She stops briefly, as if she is contemplating whether to keep talking or just walk away. Finally, she decides, "Look, I know this little... chat doesn't fix everything, I still don't trust you, but why don't you come to game night tomorrow night? We will all be there, and Kara can formerly introduce you how I have no doubt she really wants too."

I stand there a moment, stunned. Kara had always asked me to come to game nights, and I knew she began neglecting some when we started dating because she knew I would be uncomfortable around people who didn't know I was her girlfriend, afraid of the backlash I would no doubt receive. "Maybe, Agent Danvers, like you said, we are still not on the best of terms."

"Well how about a smaller group. Me and Maggie, my girlfriend and Kara and hers?"

I nod, "I can agree to that. I will let Kara know and let her set it up with you."

With that Alex leaves the office and I find myself making a beeline for my phone going straight to Kara's name.

She answers on the first ring. "I'm on my way Lee." The line goes dead, and I know that I heard a roughness in her voice signaling Kara had been crying. Several minutes later, that feel like an hour, but in reality, was only 15 minutes I see Kara briskly walk into my office, her eyes red and puffy.

"Kara?" I whisper. Her eyes never landing on me, just darting around the room.

"Alex knows...she uh she didn't take it too well..." A tear escapes, and all I want to do is wrap my arms around her but I know that when she is in this mood she frets over her control, about hurting me.

"She just left. While we ended the conversation without yelling, I can still see that she is not happy about this," I say signaling between the two of us, if I thought it wouldn't eat me up inside I would tell Kara that Alex and I ended the talk with pleasant promises of a new friendship, but that wasn't the case and I swore to myself that I would never lie to Kara. Not after the look of utter devastation during the whole Myriad incident with Mother.

"What happened sweetheart?" I ask gently, closing the distance between us to place a comforting hand on her strong shoulder, nothing else so as not to startle the scared Super.

"She uh...well she..." Her voice cracked before a few tears escaped, tears that were searing paths down her angelic face, and again I felt a strong sense of resentment towards her sister. Kara always spoke about how close her and Alex were, and I knew that is was devastating the blonde that they were slowly drifting apart. "She said that she was...she is disappointed in me!" She finally yelled, pulling away from me to pace in front of my desk. "She said that she is disappointed in me because of all the people I could choose to be with I chose you!" She angrily spat.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it Kara, Alex loves you..."

"I threatened her Lena!" She stopped pacing and turned to face me, her normally bright blue eyes that rival the clearest of skies are stormy and turbulent, and I can't stop the gasp that escapes me. "I basically threatened my sister with bodily harm if she even thought about harming you or going after you in anyway...and I stand by that, it is my job to protect you...with everything that I have in me."

In that moment I see something I never thought that I would have, the complete and utter devotion of someone's heart, mind and body...and I know that deep down I don't deserve it.

"Kara, darling," I walk around my desk to stand before the emotional Super, "I will not have you threatening your sister for me."

"But..."

"No," I say sharply. "Kara, I love you, it's insane how quickly and completely I fell in love with you, but by nature you are someone who needs to be surrounded by people who love you, by family, and I will not be the reason you separate yourself from those who love you. I will not have you jeopardizing your relationship with your sister for me." My voice is hard and far to Luthor like for my taste but I have to have Kara understand, I have to make sure she doesn't separate herself from the family that she has formed since coming to Earth.

She sighs and lets her head lull onto my shoulder and her strong, gentle arms wrap around me, settling onto my lower back. I feel a few tears leak onto my shoulder and I simply squeeze my Super with everything I have in my human body.

"I'm scared Lena..."

"Of what darling? Alex will come around, she loves you too much not too..." Kara shakes her head, burrowing her nose into the crook of my neck and inhaling deeply.

"I'm scared you'll leave me because of this..." I raise a hand to run through blonde locks of the softest hair I've ever felt. "You deserve to have someone who... who won't be made to feel guilty for loving you. Who can love you without all of this baggage..."

"Alright, enough Kara...enough. There is no one, and I mean no one, on this earth or any other planet in this vast universe I would rather have love me. You want to know what I see when I look into your eyes?" I ask as I gently pull back just enough to frame her face. "I see everything that I always dreamed about having while growing up; the promise of a future where I don't have to worry about being alone, I see a home, a life, children, marriage...I see you and your family. So, no, I will not have you thinking that I will ever leave you, and I will do everything in my power to make sure that you see that. I love you Kara Zor-el Danvers." My voice cracks as I gently rub my thumbs under those stormy blue eyes, wiping away the tears as best as I could, given how hard and fast they are still falling.

"I...Lena..." She whispers brokenly.

"It's okay, Alex will come around, as will all of your friends...it will take time Kara, but they love you." I whisper before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on the trembling woman.

"I love you, Rao how I love you." Is all I hear before her lips crash down upon mine and she effortlessly lifts me up into her arms carrying me to the couch...eh those financial reports will still be there in an hour...

* * *

 **Winn's P.O.V.**

After calming Kara down about Lucy cheering on the two love birds I watched as she answered a call from Lena. "I'm on my way Lee." And like a bat out of hell she was running with what little of her super speed she had regained over the last three days out of the DEO towards her love.

I can't stop the sigh that leaves me, what I wouldn't give to be Lena at this moment, to be the one lucky enough that Kara runs to, when it feels like the world is crumbling around her...

I shake my head, and throw those thoughts away. I know, without a doubt I will always love Kara, I mean who wouldn't meet that literal ray of sunshine and not fall the tiniest bit in love with her, but I was working, tirelessly to keep that love that of a best friend.

"Some days it is merely harder than others." I jump and twirl around staring into Jonn's eyes.

"Uh..what," I laugh...to loud..."What are you talking about?"

All I get is a stare, no emotion, nothing...I stand there feeling very much like I am a child again about to get a lecture.

"You know I don't make it a habit to go around reading everyone's thought, but sometimes some peoples are just too loud to ignore," Jonn uncrosses his arms, giving me a look of an understanding father. "I'm glad to have you on our team overseeing the safety of Supergirl, Mr. Schott." And with that he turned and walked away.

"Ummm...did anyone else hear that? No? Just me, well shit..."

 **A. Grayson**


	6. She Has To Have Something

**A/N: okay not my best work, but something needed to be updated for my lovely readers. I would be on the lookout for the next chapter later today, which will entail the first girls' night between our favorite couples. I will try to incorporate things from season 3 like Lena taking over Catco and Sam but since I haven't watched much of the new season they will be with my own musings i.e Sam may or may not take on the role of reign in my story, we will see when it comes up. Edge will still be a source of hate so don't worry there.**

 **She Has Too Have Something**

Chapter 6

 **James' P.O.V**

Game night was finally upon us in just a few short hours and I am determined to get Kara to come to this one. I understand the woman has a busy schedule what being Supergirl and an up and coming reporter but she has been absent in the last dozen or so game nights, and the ones she does attend she gives off the vibe that she would rather be somewhere else.

Looking out from my office...well let's all be honest it is still Cat Grant's office until her eventual return...and spot Kara talking on the phone, her hands gesturing wildly and while there is a smile on her face, the Crinkle has made its appearance.

Walking out of the office and up to her desk I catch what I only assume is the tail end of the conversation.

"Okay, but only if you are sure?" Kara rubs at her forehead with her free hand. "Yea I know, L..." That's when she looks up and stops. "I will get with Alex and set it up, okay?"…" Okay, James is here, I gotta go... You too...uh..." And that is the moment a blush that rivals the sun blossoms across the Kara's face and I tilt my head in curiosity. "What...uh... now come one that isn't fair!" She laughs out. "hmm okay bye...I will get you back for that!" She says quickly before she hands up.

And it is just a flash, a brief second where I wonder if my eyes were deceiving me, but as Kara goes to set her phone down, before the person on the other end has a chance to hang up I see a name 'Lena Luthor' across the screen...and I have no idea what to make of that.

"What can I do for you, boss?" She says with a smile.

"Who was that?" I can't stop myself from asking.

"Oh just a friend, nothing important." She says and she is stone faced...and that in and of itself is intriguing because while the woman could hide the fact she is Supergirl from most of the people she deals with, it is in this moment that I can't detect a single one of her tells...strange...

I put the name on the phone to the back of mind for the time being, work was not the time to ask Kara why she was talking to Lena Luthor in such a friendly way. "Game night tonight, I think Alex and Maggie are hosting tonight, are you going to be there?"

I see her look back down at her phone before looking at her computer, clearly contemplating something if the crinkle was anything to go by that was marring her Kryptonian features. "Um, yea...yea I will be there, it's been awhile since I've been to a game night. Unless something comes up, you can count me in, I'll bring the pizza and pot stickers." She says with a smile looking back down at her buzzing phone, but instead of looking at the message she flips the phone over blocking my view of the name on the screen, but I have an inkling of who it was.

"Okaaay...I'll see you tonight then Kara." And walking away, I notice she barely registers my words or my exit, too involved in her phone.

Sitting back down at my desk I observe Kara a few more seconds before I continue reading over articles and photos for the next issue. And I can't help but think that something is going on between Lena Luthor and Kara...and I am not sure if I like the implication of Kara's smile while talking with Lex's sister...

* * *

 **Maggie's P.O.V.**

"So, you mean to tell me that when I dropped Kara off at her apartment Lena was there?" I asked as I sat out snacks for game night while Alex grabbed several games from the hall closest.

"Yup."

"Did Kara invite her to game night?"

"Doubtful, Lutho..." I heard a sigh. "Lena said that may be too much too soon for her. She wants to have a night where it is just her and Kara and us before she is thrown to the wolves." Alex comes walking into the living room with a frown on her face.

"How are you taking all of this?"

"She slapped me..."

"WHAT?!"

"Lena, she slapped me when I questioned why she was with my sister, if she wanted something from her," Alex shrugged. "I mean, do I wish Kara loved someone else, yea, I really do. It is going to take some getting used to them together."

"Okay, slapping my girlfriend aside, has Lena actually done anything to warrant our disdain other than being a Luthor?"

"No," Alex whispers before walking over to me and kissing my forehead, who would have thought the big bad federal agent going soft. "I really think Lena loves my sister, do I think she has some long-planned scheme against my sister, no not really. I want to hate her, I really do, but the way the both of them light up when talking about the other is so movie like it nearly makes me sick."

I chuckle softly planting a quick kiss on the agents' lips. "It's perfectly within your right as the big sister to an alien that lost her whole world to be overprotective. But Kara is an adult Alex, even if this is a huge mistake, she has to find out on her own. I don't really want the youngest Luthor anywhere around my soon to be sister-in-law either, but I trust Kara enough to handle her own love life."

Again, Alex sighs and her shoulders drop. "I know, but..."

"No buts." I say sternly.

"I still don't trust her...not yet anyway." Alex growls.

"I don't trust her either sweetheart." I say when I hear the first knock of the night.

Walking over to the door I open it to reveal Winn and James, both carrying various types of alcohol and take out bags. "I'm guessing by the sheer volume of food that Kara said she was coming tonight?" I ask laughing.

"Yea, she told James earlier that she would be here unless something came up." Winn said walking over to Alex after dumping starting up a whispering conversation, more than likely about Kara and Lena away from James' ears.

"Do you know when Kara is supposed to show up?" I ask James to tear his questioning eyes from Alex and Winn.

"No," he said shaking his head. "She might not have most of her powers back but she does have her hunger back so I would say any minute now." He said chuckling.

 **One Hour Later**

About half a game through charades, a knock sounds at the door that we all know from its upbeat nature belongs to Kara. Before any of us can get up Winn is already halfway to the door.

"I'll go get some more popcorn for the bottomless pit." I say walking back to the kitchen.

On my way pass I hear Winn mutter to Kara about wiping the lipstick off of her neck. I can't stop the snort of laughter that catches Kara's attention and I swear her eyes squint in questioning as she quickly pushes passed Winn to follow me into the kitchen.

"You know." It is a statement, one filled with thinly veiled threats.

I nod. "Yea, yea I know, I also take it that Lena is why you are late?" I ask turning around to stare the Super straight in the eye.

"I can always leave and go back to her if you don't want me here." Kara's voice is steady and steel.

I turn back around and grab the popcorn out of the microwave and pour it into a bowl all before answering Kara. "I don't want you to leave, just like I know Alex doesn't want you to leave. She's trying to understand and by you being here will help the both of us cope with this sudden development." I turn back around.

"I love her, I'll give you the same speech I gave my sister if that isn't enough for you though." I shake my head. "Anyway, Lena wants to have a night with just the four of us, dinner with drinks afterwards at her place? No funny business. Lena wants to get to know the two of you."

"I'll ask Alex when we both have a day off." And just like that Kara's face relaxes and a megawatt smile lightens her features.

And it is just like that, game night moves on with Kara's flimsy excuse to James about a last-minute lead on an article she is writing. Though I know James notices, just like the rest of us do that Kara religiously checks her phone with a large smile that can only be described as love struck, and I think that maybe this whole Kara and Lena dating isn't the worst thing in the world, anyone who can make the walking sun smile larger than she normally does has to have something that the rest of us are failing to see.

 **A. Grayson**


	7. I Can't be Angry about that

**A/N: Chapter 7 is here peeps. I left out conversations because...well because I couldn't think of a single thing to say, plus we all know that Lena freaking Luthor isn't going to go out of her way to talk Alex into liking her, she is a woman of science and action. Next chapter will be drinks at Lena's and Alex learns just how integrated National City's newest power couple really are.**

 **I Can't be Angry about that**

Chapter 7

 **Lena's P.O.V.**

I was panicking...if Kara was here and asked I would say I was calm and collected...so not true. Why am I panicking? Because I am about to be involved in what can only be described as a double date. A double date with a federal agent and her detective girlfriend and with my girlfriend who masquerades as Supergirl...

"This is my life," I say under my breath while shaking my head with a smile.

"What was that?" Kara's voice makes me jump and spin to face her.

"My god Kara! You look like you flew through a forest fire." There is soot and leaves in her hair and she just generally just look worse for wear. "Kara you do know that you have to be ready in an hour so we can make our reservations."

"I know Lee, I had an unfortunate run in with a brush fire just outside of the city, but I am here now and believe me I am just as nervous as you are for this date." I go to speak but she silences me with a deep kiss. She pulls back and her lips brushing mine sends tingles to my toes. "Don't tell me otherwise sweetie. I can hear your heart remember, and when you are nervous it has a slightly different beat."

I pull back in shock, "You listen to my heart?"

Kara only chuckles as she leaves a trail of her uniform from me to the bathroom finally stopping stark naked at the door and looking at me over her shoulder. And I can't help it if my eyes trail along that godlike body those Kryptonian genes blessed Kara with and I can't stop the little groan that escapes.

"You should know by now Lena that I am in tune to everything _you."_ And with that she disappears behind the bathroom door.

The only thing that stops me from following my beautiful girlfriend into what is no doubt a steamy bathroom is my perfectly done make-up. I turn to the closet and start to pick out a suitable dress for the date.

A good fifteen minutes later Kara comes out looking clean and in the blink of an eye she is dressed and hair perfectly done in a beautiful up do and glasses perched over those beautiful blue eyes. "You know, when you do things like that it is very hard not to feel envious." I say while putting my own hair in a tight ponytail until I feel Kara come up behind me, her arms encircling my waist, my hands falling to cover hers and my hair falling around my shoulders.

"I know, it's just never something I really saw as a perk until I solar flared for the first time." She said before placing a kiss to my cheek. "But do me a favor tonight?" I raised an eyebrow, knowing she would see it in the reflection of the mirror. "Leave your hair down? I love playing with it when it's down and the way is makes your eyes shine." Her eyes then make contact with mine and the amount of love I see in them makes my knees weak.

I turn in her arms and run my hands up and down her shirt covered arms, taking in her red button down and black pants. "I can't express how much I love you Ms. Danvers."

"And I love you Ms. Luthor and it is time I tell those closest that this is the way it is going to be from now on because if there is one thing that I am certain of Lena, it's that I am never letting you go. "

And if I have to touch up my lipstick...well that is just not my fault when Kara is involved.

* * *

 **Alex's P.O.V.**

"Remind me again why I let Lena pick the restaurant again?" I huff as I pull on the sleeves of my dress once again, saving them from falling down my shoulders. "I feel ridiculous." And it's true, because while this isn't the highest of high end restaurants in National City, it is classy, meaning dress for me and a nice button down for Maggie.

"Well you certainly don't look ridiculous, you look beautiful and cut Lena some slack. She is nervous about this and places like this are her comfort zone." Maggie says kissing my cheek. I look over to my beautiful girlfriend and admire her deep blue shirt that barely conceals those muscles that I know are hiding beneath...and knowing Maggie, she has a gun holstered in the small of her back, just like I have one in the clutch on the table.

"That is fine," I say coming out of my thoughts. "But Kara has never liked places like this, she prefers places like Noonan's. I just don't want her trying to change herself just because she is with Luthor." I say looking down at my menu, knowing that I am falling back into my judgements of the youngest Luthor, but I can't help but fear that Kara will change the foundation of who she is if it meant she had the ability to keep Luthor in her life.

"Alex," Maggie's tone full of warning. "Behave, we are meeting the woman your sister is in love with and will no doubt one day marry, not the youngest Luthor, not the business woman and not the woman whose brother went on a rampage. Just Lena, no last name, just Lena. And besides, Kara looks right at home with Lena on her arm."

At that I look up and see the couple walk to the hostess. And fuck everything, if Maggie isn't right. Kara dressed in a blood red shirt and slacks, with the youngest Luthor draped in an emerald green dress that I have the suspicion is backless, her elegant arm looped with Kara's.

"Even you have to admit that they are the beginnings of National City's favorite power couple." Maggie whispers.

"That's exactly what I am afraid of, it will make it that much harder to hide you know who from the cameras." I bite back. It is known, that Lena is the subject of paparazzi scrutiny and that means cameras, lots of them, and it is only a matter of time before they pick up on the relationship they have hidden for... huh, how long had they been together...quite a while if the comfortableness of their gestures reveal. If I didn't know any better I would think they were already married.

As they draw closer I see Kara whisper something to Lena that makes her duck her head and smile. I can't stop the sigh. "They love each other, I can't be angry about that." I whisper to myself.

"No, no you can't." Maggie provides before standing and greeting the other half of the date night. "Ms. Luthor." Her hand reaches out to grasp Lena's in a gentle shake.

"Detective," her voice is guarded but kind. "Call me Lena, please."

"Only if you call me Maggie. I hope there is no hard feelings about me arresting you." I can see the grimace on my girlfriend's face.

Lena stares at her for a few seconds before she smiles, and my god even I have to admit she is beautiful. "None, Maggie. I know you were just doing your job, it did however take a while to convince Kara to let it go."

Kara huffs. "She arrested you with no..." A gentle kiss from Lena shuts Kara right up. "Right..." And the look on Kara's face is showing nothing but love for the woman on her arm. With that we all sit down and start the double date night.

Conversation flows stunted at first before the first few glasses of wine are downed. And I hate to admit it, I won't admit it for a few more weeks, but Lena Luthor is completely and utterly head over heels in love with my little sister, and I want to hate her, I really do, because nothing good ever follows the Luthor name but maybe just maybe she is the only exception, I pray for Kara's sake that she is.

As the dinner draws to a close we make our way outside, and the cold hits all of us but Kara. "We can go to my place, it's just around the corner? I have expensive wine and heat." Lena says timidly, as Kara places an arm around Lena's shoulder to try and combat the cold.

Maggie answers yes, that they could have a few more glasses before calling for a cab. And we begin the short walk to Lena's apartment. And as Kara and Lena walk a few paces in front of me and Maggie, I can't help but think I might have nothing to worry about.

Lena is huddled into Kara's side as they talk quietly, and something Lena says makes Kara throw her head back and laugh, and she sounds so carefree, so open. And if Kara has found someone who can break past the walls she put up over the years and help alleviate the burden of being the last of her race, we all know Clark is more human, then I can't hate a single thing about them.

By no means am I suddenly Lena's biggest fan but I find myself appreciating her just a little more for being one of the few people who can truly make Kara embrace her humanity.

 **A. Grayson**


	8. Just a Woman in Love

**Well that was a long wait, here we have some interactions between our favorite ladies. If anyone is still reading a greatly appreciate you! Slight warning for mentioned past suicidal thoughts.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Just a Woman in Love**

Chapter 8

 **Kara's P.O.V.**

The walk back to Lena's apartment was a quick one thankfully. I kicked myself for not thinking ahead and wearing a jacket to give Lena after dinner. But walking into the elevator I forget all of that when I feel Lena lean her head on my shoulder. Alex and Maggie are standing next to us, and I keep an eye on them in the reflection of the elevator doors.

I don't mean to do it, I know that I shouldn't be but I'm tense, wondering when the other shoe will drop and Alex will become agitated and I just don't have it in me to go through that again, to fight with my only sister again. It's been a couple weeks since Alex found out about Lena and I, and she still hasn't said anything about her parting comment at the DEO. And that thought hurts, no matter how much effort she puts into getting to know Lena, she still hasn't apologized to me.

I will always be grateful for Alex being my sister, for the Danvers' for taking me in when Clark showed up on their door step, but at some point Alex has to let me live my life and realize that if this relationship is a mistake or doomed to fail, then that is on me, and something that I will deal with in my own way. Do I think that that Lena is just another Luthor? Rao no, I think that she is the most beautiful, intelligent and underappreciated woman on the planet and I fully intend on marrying her when all of this settles down.

The sound of the doors opening pulled me from my thoughts of white dresses and the image of Lena in a white dress... okay so I can't wipe the smile from my face, sue me. Walking into the apartment, I steady Lena as she reaches down to take her heels off before heading to the kitchen with her trailing behind me to grab a few wine glasses, don't ask me but for some reason Lena keeps them in a spot where she can't reach them. Looking over at her, I see Lena browsing her liquor cabinet for a good wine to end the night on. Walking over she holds the wine in one hand out to me while I hand her the glasses.

As I pop the cork I look over at my sister and her girlfriend and notice the analytical stares thrown our way. "What? I ask as I pour into the glass in Lena's outstretched hand.

"Nothing," Maggie mutters. "You two seem to have a system." I swear I see the beginnings of a smirk on the short woman's face.

I go to open my mouth when Alex interrupts me, "Are you two living together?"

* * *

 **Alex's P.O.V.**

"Are you two living together?" I can't stop myself from asking. The scene that I just witnessed was one of complete and utter domestication between two humans...well human and alien. When I see Kara's narrowed eyes, I know I just brought tension to the setting, tension that surprisingly wasn't out in full force during dinner. I kind of want to kick myself for doing so.

"No, Alex. We are not living together yet." And I hear what she isn't saying. They may not be living together now, but they very well will be in the future... maybe even in the near future, whether I like it or not.

"I'm sorry, that didn't come out right, I wasn't accusing you of anything Kara, I'm just curious." I look down, not able to see the stone-cold look in my sister's eyes. "You have this whole side of your life, and I know nothing about it."

"That's not my fault Alex." I flinch at that. I hear Lena clear her through and I look up.

"Maggie, why don't we take these to the balcony and let them talk in private." ever the diplomatic CEO suggests. "Kara, sweetie, there are leftovers in the fridge. No heat vision after last time." she warns playfully as she walks towards Maggie

"That was one time, and so your fault Lena!" I watch the two women laugh as Lena walks away. I hear Maggie ask about living in Ireland once they leave the kitchen.

When I hear the door, slide shut I sigh. "I know Kara, I'm not blaming you for that. I was just genuinely curious, I promise." Looking at the woman I know that she is having a hard time believing me. How did I let it come to this, where my sister looks near distrustful towards me. I know I have only myself to blame.

Kara turns around and grabs a takeout tray from the fridge and throws it in the microwave, all without looking at me. When she turns towards me, there is a kitchen island between us that she braces her hands on.

"Alex, I know you are trying, I see that. But all night it has felt like you have been waiting for Lena to, I don't know, start going on a rant about aliens. I don't know how to make you see her like I see her." her voice was defeated and just sad, and that was all my fault, I did that to my sister.

"You are doing it Kara. I came here tonight to try and get to know her, and I have." I pinch the bridge of my nose and let out another sigh. "Look Kara, I see that she's not her family, she did stop her mother after all. It's just hard to accept the fact that my baby sister is in a very complicated and dangerous relationship." I see her start to protest so I quickly cut her off. "Not because she's Lex's sister, I've made my peace with that, but because she is a Luthor. No matter which Luthor it is, they are always in the public eye. For god's sake if Lena so much as sneezes in public, it's on the front cover of some sleezy tabloid, and I will always fear that it is through her that the rest of the world connects Kara Danvers to Supergirl. All it will take is one single person to even suspect it, Kara."

I watch as Kara absorbs everything I've said, and I see that it is something she has already thought about. I mean of course she has, Kara is smart, maybe even smarter than Lena herself, but for 13 years she has perfected the art of hiding. And in a way I will always regret that trait we instilled in her, because of it she has a tendency to shy away from building relationships outside of the ones she already has, and most come from outside sources. She knows James and Lucy through Clark, Jonn and Maggie through me, Winn being the only one I can think off of the top of my head that she has opened up to on her own terms, well Winn and now Lena.

"That is a risk, that I am willing to take, Alex. You have to understand, I love that woman," she gestures to the woman on the balcony. Looking back over my shoulder I see Lena talking to Maggie, and she looks comfortable. "I love that woman with every fiber of my being, and I almost lost her because she was just as afraid as you that being with her would reveal me to the world. She was ready to break this off, I had to fight for her, I explained to her that I would be extra careful, and that I didn't care if it meant I would be hounded for the rest of my life, I am willing to risk it and the dangers that come with it, so long as I get to love her and have her love me back." Kara pauses and chuckles. "And knowing her, she's probably already brainstorming ideas to keep me, Kara, from being caught on camera."

I can't help but chuckle with Kara, she is right. When the microwave beeps, I take the silence to look at the surrounding apartment. While it screams CEO, there are small touches of Kara around that give the coldness a warmer feel. The handmade blanket on the back of the couch, the paintings on the walls that I can almost certainly say were painted by my sister. Looking towards the TV, I see picture frames that I can't stop myself from gravitating towards.

There are photos of the two of them and I hate myself a little bit for missing the milestones that were clearly celebrated in some of the pictures. I pick up one that seems to be the center piece of the collection. The picture is obviously of Kara and Lena. But in the photo, they are standing on what I can only guess is a small mountain with a lake behind them. It's obviously a selfie taken by Kara, but it is the smiles that catch my attention. Both women have their hair down, Kara sans glasses, and they have the biggest smiles on their faces that are so warm and bright I can barely stand to look at the photo without guilt eating away at me.

"Ireland." I hear behind me. I turn and see Lena leaning against the balcony door, Maggie walking up to me to look at what I had in my hand. "It was our 5th date." Lena looks down and laughs. "She all but threw me over her shoulder and announced we were going away for the day. I was only in the office for an hour."

"You work too hard!" Kara yells from the kitchen, she obviously had a mouth full of food. None of us can stop the chuckles at the sight of Kara walking into the living room with puffed out cheeks.

"I do, you're right. Anyway, I told Kara about a hike I took once when I was in boarding school. I couldn't remember where it was but I described it to her and a week later she flew me over there and officially asked me to be her girlfriend, which was completely unnecessary, she already knew I was madly in love with her." she reaches up and runs her hand down Kara's arm with a fond smile.

"Maybe but you deserve some normal in your life, and that is a normal human courtship ritual!"

As I watch the two of them continue to playfully argue I see it. The utter devotion in Lena's eyes, the amount of love in those green eyes nearly takes my breath away. I grab Maggie's hand and look over at her and smile, and I know she gets it too.

We all move to the couch after that and Kara puts on a movie. Halfway through impromptu movie night Maggie has drifted off on my shoulder and Kara as well with her head in Lena's lap, her nose buried in the woman's stomach.

"I'm sorry, Lena." I see her hand pause its motions of running through blonde hair as I keep my eyes trained on the TV. "I'm sorry I doubted how much you love Kara."

"I get it, Alex," there is to much sadness in her voice, like she expected it. "I am a Luthor by blood, and that comes with distrust. I just hope we can move past it, for Kara's sake." Lena turns the TV down and turns towards me. "She told me what happened at the DEO when you found out, and I am not going to lie to you, I am angry. That you would even say those words to your sister, just because you knew they would hurt her, that is low agent." her voice was hard and defensive, her hands grabbing at Kara's sleeping form possessively. "I don't want to come between the two of you, I told you that, but I also do not want her to leave me."

"I guess that's part of what had me scared, when she said she would protect you from me if she had too. It was the first time since she was dropped off by Superman that I questioned where I stood in her life. I'm scared she will choose you over everything, and that frightens me because putting someone in that position, where they have that powerful a hold over her heart... I don't know I guess I'm just scared of losing her." Maggie groans in her sleep and clings to my arm, making me smile at the short woman.

"I won't let her do that, I won't let her choose me over you. I won't let her choose me over National City. You are her sister Alex, and she loves you far more than she will ever love me."

"Maybe not. Maybe she will love you just as much but in a different way. You complete her in ways that I can't. You understand profound loss, you understand the constant need to be on your best behavior just in case someone points and screams Luthor, just like people did after the red k incident. In a way I am grateful for that, even if some part of me still wishes it was with someone else." I look over to the couple and see the gentle way Lena caresses Kara's face while she sleeps.

"Well," she looks up at me and again I see nothing but devotion. "I hope one day you can't see anyone else with her, because I love her Alex. I'm going to marry her one day. And if the day ever comes where she doesn''t come home, I will wish that I could follow her into the light because I can't imagine living without her. My life before your sister was dull and depressing really. I had no social life, I drank way too much that I am sure down the line I will pay for it with my liver, and there were times when I would stand on my balcony in Metropolis and wonder what it would be like to just end it all, wonder if anyone would really miss me. Then I met Kara and she made me believe, even for a second, when I first saw her, that someone could look at me and monster not be the first thing on their mind. There are still days where I go back to the bottle in excess but she is always there, loving me in ways that I don't know how to love myself. She saved my life the day she trailed behind Mr. Kent and validated my desire to be judge apart from the evil my last name carries."

I can't stop the tear that rolls down my cheek, when she finishes. I had no clue, the media always portrayed the last Luthor as cold and heartless but looking at her now, as she no doubt relives dark days, I see her for the first time as the 24-year-old woman who was thrown to the wolves by the Luthor's and told to save herself. And save herself she did, pulling the company her brother ran from the mud. Fewer and fewer people on the streets were automatically turning and pointing at the last Luthor when something menacing plagues Nation City or Supergirl.

"I'm not a monster Alex, I'm just a woman in love." she whispers.

"I'm starting to see that." I whisper as we lock eyes. And I know, I know that Kara is in good hands with this woman.

 **A. Grayson**


	9. You're Uninvited

**Quick chapter!**

 **Enjoy**

 **You're Uninvited**

Chapter 9

 **Kara's P.O.V.**

It's been a few weeks since the double date with Maggie and Alex and things couldn't be better. Lena and Alex are getting along better with each passing day, Maggie has become somewhat of a gay guidance counselor I didn't know I needed.

I was walking back into Catco after another lunch break spent in Lena's office, and I felt like nothing could knock me off the high that woman gives me. But alas I should have known better, something would try and knock the happiness out of my heart. And it came in the form of James.

Seeing him all but marching towards my office with a look of utter anger on his face, I am all but reminded of why I put off telling him about Lena and I, and why I swore everyone to secrecy. While somewhere deep down I knew Alex would come around, would see that Lena made me happier than I have ever been, James would only ever see a Luthor. I wasn't sure James could get passed his prejudices to see what Alex was beginning to see.

As he let himself into my office, he at least having the decency to shut the door, he stood before my desk where I was seated and cross his arms, seemingly trying to make himself larger than he was. "Kara, what the hell were you thinking?"

Deciding to play dumb, I ask, "About what, James?" my eyes never straying from his hardened stare.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Kara," he whispered harshly, his teeth barring. "Lena? Really? What the hell do you think Clark is going to do when he finds out about this?"

"If Clark finds out from anyone but either myself or Lena, I will hold the responsibly party fully accountable for divulging information that was not theirs to divulge, James" I stand up and cross my own arms. "Are you going to be that person?"

"No, because I'm hoping you will see the error of this choice before Clark ever finds out. Kara, that family hates yours with a burning passion that drives them insane."

"Shocking then isn't it, that Lena and I have been together for near a year now, we barely spend a day apart, and she is as sane as ever. It's almost like she's not like her family at all, just like I've been saying from the start." I can see the moment it hits him, the length of my relationship with Lena, and what I thought would help him see that there wasn't a bad intention towards me from the last Luthor, all it did was seemingly enrage him further.

"A fucking year, Kara?! Are you insane, she knows, doesn't she? She knows you are Supergirl?" my silence is answer enough. "You see, this is why Clark sent me to National City, to watch over you, and I thought I was doing a decent job, but then you tell me that you are shacking up with that devil woman. She is playing a long con on you Kara and the fact that you can't see that is scary. There is not a signal good thing in that gene pool, and whether the world knows it or not, that woman is half Luthor. She will turn on you when she has everyone around you thinking she is on our side. I won't let that happen, I won't let what happened between Lex and Clark happen to you. Lex almost killed your cousin Kara, almost KILLED him! What about that do you not comp..."

I raise a hand, and thankfully it is enough to get him to stop his rant. I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh before I look up at the man who once captured my heart in a school girl kind of way. "I have one question James. One question and I want an honest answer. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Will you ever be okay with my relationship with Lena?" I ask, never looking away from his eyes, hoping to see what I so badly want to believe, but alas I see only distrust.

"No, I will never be okay with this."

"Then you can see yourself out, Mr. Olsen." I sit back down, starting to go over the corrections laid out by Snapper.

"You are choosing her over your friendship with me? She's already starting to separate you from everyone who loves you." he tries to argue.

"You are the only one with a problem with her, even Alex is warming up to Lena. You are driving yourself away." I sigh again before looking up at him. "Look James, I'm tired of fighting to get people to see why my loving Lena isn't a bad thing. So, I'm done, I'm letting go of those that don't support me, even if they have reservations about my life choices, they let me make them. It's my life, and I'm choosing to live my life with Lena Luthor, and damn anyone who wants to fight me on that, because I am done. Lena knows I love her with everything I have in me, and I know she loves me with all her fractured parts. So good-bye Mr. Olsen, my door is open when you are ready to accept that."

His jaw hangs open as he stares at me, seeing that I am dead serious and not changing my mind. I watch as his shoulders slump as he begins to walk out of my office. "And Mr. Olsen," he turns around with a bit of hope. "You are uninvited to any future game nights until you pull your head out of your ass...IF that day ever comes."

And with a final slam of my office door, James is gone, and I can't help but wonder if he is gone forever. I pick up my phone and dial Lena's number.

"Hey, I just wanted to call and say I love you." and hearing her soft voice whisper it back lightens my heart from the cloud that descended on it just minutes ago.


End file.
